Always XD
by DobbyFreak97
Summary: dramione forbiden love.  Just to notify you i do  not own harry potter or any of the charecters.


CHAPTER 1 BREAKFAST AND BOTHER. 

Harry and Ron sat alone at breakfast on a table piled high with croissants and French bread and boysenberry jam - an acquired taste it tastes of frogs and gravel not even Ron would touch it and he was "**Hungry!" **The only people Harry knew who could stomach boysenberries where Draco Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore.

"Hi Ginny where's Hermione?" Harry asked as she walked past him to go and sit with her friend Katie Bell

"Oh hi Harry I don't know where Hermione is sorry :S" Ginny replied.

Just then in flounced Hermione hair in a mess. Her nude shaded lipstick slightly smudged, her buttons done up wrong as if she was in a rush, not Hermione at all.

"Hi guys" said Hermione grabbing a slice of toast. She put the foul jam on it. "Bye guys" Hermione said running back of out of the hall.

"Hermione wait I need to t..." said Ginny but before she could ask Hermione was gone.

"Wait a minute" said Ron "something's up with Hermione"

"How can you tell?" said Harry sarcastically

"I don't know "said Ron not really getting it "wait a minute, Hermione hates boysenberry jam she must be getting it for someone else. But who?"

"Harry, Hermione must be getting the toast for... PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE she must be going out with Professor Dumbledore. Ewwww I mean I would go out with her if she asked but Dumbledore that's just sick"

"Or maybe she's with Malfoy" Ginny added thinking that it must be pretty obvious.

"GINNY! How many times have I told you never to say that name in front of my best friend... **HARRY POTTER!**" said Ron angrily.

"It doesn't matter Ron I'm so over him. But Ginny might be right" Harry added.

"And I thought it was sick that she might be with Dumbledore... but Malfoy?" Ron mimes being sick.

"Ginny do you know where they are?" the boys asked.

Ginny looked uncomfortable and whispered "Yes, but they are in love"

"Ginny take us to them NOW!" Ron screeched

CHAPTER 2 HIDDEN AWAY.

Ginny led the boys to the room of requirement and there sat Malfoy with Hermione. Draco had had no time for toast and it lay cold and untouched on the dark Victorian table. All he was concentrated on was Hermione. She tuned out the outside world and just focussed on his soft lips gently kissing hers.

"HERMIONE!" screeched Ron fainting from pure shock. Hermione did hear but she ignored him and ran her daintily polished nails through Draco's dazzling white hair. He stoked her face as they pulled apart.

Harry looked distraught, Ron was still out cold on the soft carpeted floor Ginny looked on and said "ahh. You guys are so sweet together"

Harry thought of it in a truly different fashion and shouted "Hermione how could you go out with a creep like Malfoy?"

"I love him Harry and I was going to tell you but I was afraid you would react like...like...like this!" Hermione answered nearly in tears.

Ginny went over to comfort her and as she did so Draco said "Thank you Ginny at least one person understands how much I love Hermione and would never dream of hurting her"

At this moment Ron awakes and sees Draco and Hermione in sombre embrace he yelled "Malfoy! Hermione get away from him!" As he uttered these words Hermione burst into tears, slapped Ron round the face. She screamed "Ron I know you like me but I love Draco and if you can't face it then I'm not going to talk to you anymore. I never want to see your fat face again. Pertrificus Totalus"

She ran away, tears streaming from her eyes as Ron stiffened, his body bound by the spell. Draco ran after her saying "it's all your fault Weaslby."

As Draco left a small tear ran down Ron stiffened face. Harry took Ron to the hospital wing where he was unbound but the boys never quite felt the same. Without Hermione their lives were incomplete.

One morning Ron was woken up by a gentle tap. Was it Hermione come to say it was really him that she wanted and she that she wanted to run her hands through his fiery ginger hair not Malfoy white matted bog brush? Then he heard "RON RON!" Ron realised it was Harry saying that if they didn't hurry they would be late for potions. It had all been a dream Hermione was still with Malfoy, He and Harry were still sad, his sister was still hiding her secret.

CHAPTER 3 GINNY'S SECRET. 

Have you ever had a secret that no one knew? even your best friend? Of course you have and so did Ginny, not even Katie knew. Even her best friend Hermione didn't know her secret it was hers and hers alone.

Her secret is about love, yes love. She is dating someone but no one knows who except Ginny and her partner. Ron asked all the Gryffindor guys and they all said that they weren't going out with her. (_It probably didn't help that Ron told them he would smack them if they were!)_

Hermione asked Draco to ask the students in Slitherin but everyone said that they would never go out with a Gryffindor. (_Draco put some of the Weasley's puking pastels in everyone's pumpkin juice next morning to defend his and Hermione relationship.)_

Cho asked the boys in Ravenclaw and some said they knew Ginny but weren't going out with her. Cho got Cedric _(I know he's dead ...YAY... but he's the only Hufflepuff I know so deal with it!)_ to ask in Hufflepuff and none of them knew Ginny never mind were going out with her.

"Is it a teacher Gin?" Hermione asked when they were away from the boys "because I know you use to have the hots for Lupin and I won't tell the..."

Ginny cut her off mid sentence "Mione quit babbling it's not a teacher it's a..." her voice began to trail off.

"A what! A what? Please tell me Gin" said Hermione "I won't laugh I swear. I won't tell anyone just please tell me Gin. Please just tell me what he looks like"

"She" Ginny whispered.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"She's a girl. I'm in love with a girl Mione" Gin said worried about Hermione's reaction.

"Who? Please tell me."

"It's Luna" Ginny whispered.

"Who?" Hermione asked she could hardly believe her ears.

"I'm in love with Luna Lovegood" Ginny replied louder

"Oh Gin" said Hermione hugging her.

"Are you mad at me?" Ginny said her head hung low

"Why would I be mad? You're in love. I'm happy for you. Whether you love a boy or a girl I'm still happy for you Gin you're my best friend how could I be mad at you?" Hermione said hugging Ginny harder.

"Thanks Mione" Ginny said beginning to cry "You're the best friend a girl could have."

CHAPTER 4 BACK TO DRAMIONE

As Draco enters the girls dorm it is late and all the girls are asleep. Draco wakes up Hermione.

"Dra? How did you get in here?" Hermione questioned.

"Hey Mione baby I used a teleport spell. No one knows I'm here and we have to stay quiet so as not to wake the others" Draco replied in a whisper "Now, I have come to say goodbye to you."

"What? Dra where are you going?" said Hermione sounding worried.

"I'm going to London to see my father. He has found out about us and wishes to talk to me. He did not sound pleased about you and me in his letter. That's why you have to stay here if you came with me he might hurt you." Draco said looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

"No. Dra you can't go he might try to hurt you!" Hermione said in panic.

For the first time in Draco Malfoy's life he said the three word Malfoy men never say..." I love you" and with that he was gone.

CHAPTER 5 FRIEND AND FAMILY FIND OUT . 

Ginny decided that the next morning she would tell her friends and family about her and Luna so she arranged for them to meet Katie, Hermione, Seamus, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Peter and Ron in the 3 broomsticks at 8:35am. Ron is not very happy about having to wake up early but he said "Ginny sounded quite excited when she told me so I'll go but half past bloody 8! Bloody hell Harry you're going to have to drag me out of bed"

"Don't I do that every morning?" Harry said sniggering

"HA HA very funny" Ron joked

"Let's go to sleep now guys its 1 o'clock in the morning" said Seamus

"Good thinking Seamus the sooner we sleep the sooner we see what Ginny's secret is" Harry said turning off the light.

"Imagine if she's moving " Ron said evilly laughing

"SHUT UP RON SOME OF US WANT TO ACTUALY SLEEP "Harry and Seamus screeched simultaneously.

The next morning at 8:30 the friends and family met at the 3 broomsticks with everyone wondering what the big secret is.

Luna and Ginny came in holding hands. At first everyone thinks "Hey they're best friends... best friends hold hands... not guys but girls do right?" But as the two girls walk up the path towards them and they see Ginny laugh at something Luna says. Ginny whispers something in Luna's ear and she suddenly drops Ginny's hand as if it is on fire as she notices the crowd in front of them.

Ginny is the first to speak to the group "Let's eat then" she says looking nervous. Ginny and Luna sit one side of the table and the silent crowd on the other. Once everyone has chosen what they want to eat Ginny and Luna go off to put in the order. When it's been 10 minutes and they are not back Molly begins to worry.

"Where are they? We have to go find them, something might have happened to them" Molly said shaking. Just then Ginny and Luna came back their hair in a mess Ginny's pale pink lipstick stained on Luna's pale cheek.

"Something's up with those two" Arthur pondered

"Why were you gone so long? Ron was beginning to worry" Seamus said teasing Ron

"It's time to tell you our secret "Ginny said looking deep into her mother's eyes

"Our secret? I thought it was just yours. What is it" Molly asked staring at her

"It's mine and Luna's secret. Luna and I are... going out" Ginny said proudly

"WHAT? "Ron asked in disbelief "you mean like as friends like going out ...shop...ping

"No Ron. Me and Ginny are in love we are going out like a couple" Luna added softly.

Ron fainted. Everyone else congratulated Ginny and Luna. Unseen Hermione sat in the corner crying she was sad as Dra was gone and he had left her alone. She wondered whether his father would hurt him? Would he come home? Hmmmm... Let's get back to Dramione...

I have written two endings You choose how you want it to end.

CHAPTER 6 RED BLOOD ROSES FOR MY LOVE. (Warning this is sad)

Hermione got back to the dorm and found a red rose sat on her bed with a note "Blood red roses for my love, for I will always love you" Dra xx

Hermione thinks this really sweet at first and runs around Hogwarts and Hogsmede village looking for Draco but then she realises that there is no sign of him and he must have returned home to his father. She asked Ginny and Luna if they would like to come to London to "find Draco and maybe go shopping afterwards" Ginny and Luna said they would love to help her.

So the girls set off for London by floo powder and arrived in the town centre. Hermione and the girls searched around but London is a very big place, full to the brim with Muggles. Finally they arrived outside a bleak Victorian mansion with the name Malfoy stretched over the gate in fancy italic writing. "This must be it" Hermione said nervously opening the old fashion gate. The hinge creaked loudly, Hermione gulped. Across the pristine garden they saw Dobby in the distance "Mistress Granger ma'am you must not go any further you are in grave danger "Dobby said trying to stop her going into the house " Mistress Granger Master Malfoy told me to stop you going in before... BAD DOBBY! BAD DOBBY!" said Dobby hitting himself with the rack in his hand "Before what?" Hermione said pushing Dobby up against the cold stone wall. "Tell me Dobby" Dobby clicked his fingers and disappeared. Hermione proceeded into the Malfoy mansion no one seemed to be there. "DRA! DRA!" Hermione screamed they heard a scuttle from upstairs. Hermione, Ginny and Luna all ran up to Lucius's study, opened the door and there was Lucius sitting at his desk cold as ice, rigid as stone, smile on his face. He was dead. As Hermione ran to check if Draco's father really was dead her head turned and she saw blood splattered on the cream carpet. Lucius didn't have a scratch on him... "NO! NO IT CAN'T BE DRA! DRAAAAAAA!" Hermione screamed.

"Mione, Mione where are you" said a weak voice

"DRA I'M IN THE STUDY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Hermione said sounding desperate.

"I'm in the bathroom" Draco replied breathing heavily.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny ran into the bathroom to find a blood spattered Draco, Hermione ran over to him "what happened Dra?" said Hermione crying and breathing fast.

"My father used the imperious curse to make me stab myself so it would seem like suicide" Draco said losing breath fast.

"We need to get you to hospital now!" Ginny said helping Hermione to get him up

"No no I want to stay here. If I'm going to die I want to be with you" Draco said

"Dra you're not going to die, don't think like that" Hermione said hugging him "Dra come on please get up" Hermione said pulling at him, tears streaming down her face.

"We will go ring the ambulance" Ginny and Luna said

Draco took one more breath and said "I will always love you Mione" he kissed her one last time, took his last breath he was gone.

"DRA! DRA! WAKE UP DRA! DRA WAKE UP!" she screamed shaking his cold white hand.

"Mione, Mione are you ok? What happened to Draco?" Ginny asked

"HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE!" Hermione screeched. Ginny and Luna hugged Hermione. Ginny and Luna tried to pull Hermione away but she wouldn't leave him she kissed him one last time as they pulled her away.

Once they got back to Hogwarts Hermione ran straight to Harry and Ron's dorm and screamed " HE'S DEAD. HE'S DEAD!"

"Oh my god Mione its ok it's ok" said Harry hugging her then Hermione went and sat with Ron "Ron I'm so..." said Hermione Ron cut her off

"I know. I know" said Ron cradling Hermione like a new born baby as she cried in to his Bulgarian Quidich team pyjama t-shirt.

2 weeks later a Draco's funeral. Hermione said a poem:

"Red blood roses for my love, your hair the shade of white like a dove.

I wish we were together forever, if I was there we have died together."

Every night she hears inside her head the last thing he said "I will always love you Mione" and she would whisper "Always."

CHAPTER 6(AGIAN) AWAY WITH THE RAKSPERTS (This is happy ) 

That night Hermione is walking back to her dorm worried about Draco she opens the door turns on the light and there is Draco sitting on her bed with a black eye, a box of chocolates and a small box. Hermione ran in and jumped in to Draco's arms as they kiss for the first time in weeks "Dra your back! What happened to your eye?" said Hermione looking shocked.

"My father was not impressed, he punched me but I said I could love anyone I liked and that I love you Mione" Draco said kissing her passionately. She kissed him back and said "Oh I love you Dra "

"And I love you Mione. That's why..." Draco got down on one knee and opened the small box and said "Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?"

"OH Dra YES YES YES" she said grabbing him by the jaw and kissing first his nose then his cheek and then his lips. Then they hear "aaaahh" from the door look up and see Ginny, Luna and Katie Bell standing there. "Ginny you were right they are sweet together" Katie said cooing.

"I'm getting married and Luna, Katie you're going to be my bridesmaids" said Hermione

"YAY." Said Luna "but what about Ginny?"

"Oh yeah like I'm going to leave my best friend out of my wedding! Ginny you're my maid of honour I can't leave you out" said Hermione. Ginny hugged her.

"We have to go tell the boys now Mione they're part of our wedding too" Draco said.

"Draco you go ask Crabbe and Goyle then, they are your friends" Hermione added

" No not Crabbe and Goyle, We...and Po... I mean Ron and Harry"

"Ok I will go tell them. Do you want them as page boys? Who do you want for your best man Dra?"Hermione said leaving.

"Whatever you want babe and How about Blaise for best man?" Draco asked

"That would be great... I can't stand Crabbe and Goyle...Oh I'm sorry!" Hermione said a little embarrassed.

"Its fine with me I've gone off them a bit too" Draco said laughing.

So Hermione ran off to tell Harry and Ron... and Seamus the good news. "Harry! Ron! Seamus? I'm getting married! let me in!" said Hermione banging on the door.

"GINNY IS THAT YOU" said Ron the other side of the door "ARE YOU MARRYING Luna?"

"Ronald let me in you plank it's me Hermione" Hermione said angrily

Ron opened the door all the boys were still in Pyjamas " What? Who?" said Ron.

"Congratulations" said Harry hugging Hermione. Ron hugged her too.

"What's with all the shouting?" said Seamus then he noticed Hermione's engagement ring and screamed like one of the girls "eeeccck!" Harry and Ron stared at him.

"Draco proposed this morning. He just appeared in my room and proposed it was so romantic."

Ron mimes being sick and Hermione laughs. " You 3 are going to be the page boys how exciting" said Hermione laughing at Ron's expression.

"Is it in the morning?" Ron said and they all laughed heartily

"When is it"? Harry asked

"10:30 *Monday morning" Hermione said

"Where is it?" asked Seamus

"Hogsmede church" Hermione replied

"Can I wear my pyjamas? "Ron pondered

"Not really Ron, not unless you sleep in a suit and tie." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Every night like a baby" Ron joked

"We'll see you tomorrow guys" Hermione said "Bye ;)"

CHAPTER 7 BELLS RING. (Happy version) 

On Monday as the clock strikes 5 the girls wake Hermione and Luna says " It's your wedding day let's try to make you more beautiful than you already are." Ginny adds" That impossible Mione"

"Oh Ginny your beautiful too" said Luna kissing Ginny lightly.

"She's right you know" Katie and Hermione agreed and they all hugged

Each of the girls had a job to do to help Hermione prepare. Ginny did make up, Katie did hair and Luna kept the nargles away from Hermione's beautiful wedding dress. Hermione's job was just to be the bride.

"Mione you look beautiful" said Alice Hermione's mother.

"When you look this beautiful maybe I don't want to give you away to someone else" her father Jack jokes

"Let's see your bridesmaids then" asked Alice

"Mum this is Luna, Ginny and Katie".

LUNA.

"Hello girls. So you're the famous Ginny Weasley, Hermione seems to be very close to you. I've just realised you're all Mione's best friends and your all so beautiful " said Alice.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger now we can see where Hermione gets it from" Ginny added.

"Gets what from?" Alice asked

"Her looks, her kindness and her fashion sense" Katie said.

"Yeah mum I love your dress" Hermione commented

"Thank you girls I'd better go nowS see you at the wedding" Alice said as she walked out.

"I will go check on the boys" Jack said leaving

Like with the girls the boys each had jobs. Ron's job is to keep the beer cold, Harry's job is to hold Draco's mirror at the right angle, Seamus's job is to make sure Ron is keeping the beer cold and not drinking it. Blaise's job is to remember the rings and Draco's job is to wonder what Hermione is going to look like? Hmmmm probably beautiful he thought to himself. Jack entered "Hello Mr Granger" Draco said.

"Which one of you is Draco Malfoy" Jack asked

" I am sir" Draco said. Jack pushed Draco up against the wall and said" You dare hurt my baby and your friends will be scraping you of the ceiling for weeks. I may not be a wizard but I will know how to deal with you if you ever hurt my Mione"

" Jack... Sir... Draco would never hurt Hermione. He loves her" Seamus said shaking.

" Is this true son?" Jack asked Draco

" Yes sir. I love her with all my heart and she love me with ½ of hers. The other half is taken up with her love for you sir "Draco said his silver eyes shining like the moon on a chilly winter night.

"Ok. No hard feelings. BUT IF YOU HURT HER I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE MALFOY" Jack said leaving abruptly.

The ceremony began you know how it goes...she said her vows and he said his. He said I do and She said I do. Blaise, Harry and Ron all made toasts over the lukewarm beer. It was a lovely day and it all ended with Draco saying "I will always love you Mione" She replied simply with a kiss and one word "Always"


End file.
